Solgaleo and Lunala vs. Reshiram and Zekrom
Pokémon will talk in this DBX. However, they aren't really speaking, and are instead communicating to each other with their cries, and I am just translating it for you. If you don't like talking Pokémon, then leave this page. Description Pokémon vs. Pokémon! Which duo of Legendaries that have fused with another Legendary will win? Fight One day, Solgaleo and Lunala were wandering about when they saw Reshiram and Zekrom. Solgaleo: "Hey!" Zekrom: "Hm?" Solgaleo: "You look strong! How about a 2v2 battle?" Reshiram: "What?" Lunala: "Solgaleo, are you sure about this?" Zekrom: "I accept your challenge!" Solgaleo and Lunala got ready to fight Reshiram and Zekrom. 'HERE WE GOOO!' Who are you rooting for? Solgaleo and Lunala Reshiram and Zekrom Reshiram charged at Solgaleo, but was taken into the air by Lunala onto a floating island. Solgaleo vs. Zekrom Solgaleo used Sunsteel Strike, which was not very effective. Zekrom used Crunch, which sent Solgaleo flying back. Solgaleo used Noble Roar, and then Zen Headbutt. Zekrom got back up and used Earth Power, sending the Sunne Pokémon into the air. It lunged back down, using Outrage, which sent Zekrom flying back. The Deep Black Pokémon got up and used Fusion Bolt, knocking Solgaleo back a bit. Solgaleo used Earthquake, which dealt massive damage to Zekrom. Lunala vs. Reshiram Reshiram used Fusion Flare, which hit Lunala, hurting it. Lunala then used Moongeist Beam, almost knocking the Vast White Pokémon off the island, but Reshiram hung on (literally) and got back up with a Shadow Ball, sending Lunala way back, and off the island. Lunala, however, flew back up before hitting the ground, and used Dazzling Gleam. Reshiram fell down and landed on the ground, and Lunala flew down there as well. Solgaleo and Lunala vs. Reshiram and Zekrom Reshiram used Fusion Flare on Solgaleo at the same time as Zekrom using Fusion Bolt on Lunala, both moves getting a power boost. Reshiram's attack dealt insane amounts of damage to Solgaleo, and the Fusion Bolt did pretty good on Lunala. Lunala: "Solgaleo! Are you ok?" Solgaleo: "Y-yeah, I think so." Lunala: "Good! Let's beat these two!" Reshiram: "Bring it on!" The two Legendary duos charged at each other, when suddenly, something landed on the ground behind the Unova Team. Lunala: "Look out!" Zekrom: "Huh?" Zekrom looked behind itself. Zekrom: "Kyurem?!" Reshiram: "What?" Suddenly, something also appeared behind Solgaleo and Lunala. Solgaleo: "Necrozma?!" Necrozma: "Well, well, well. If it isn't Solgaleo and Lunala." Lunala: "Why are you here?" Necrozma: "I don't know." Necrozma proceeded to use Earth Power, making Solgaleo, Reshiram, and Zekrom all faint. Kyurem: "What? I was gonna do that!" Necrozma: "Too bad." The Prism Pokémon used Night Slash, finishing off Lunala as well. Necrozma: "If it's a fight you want... It's a fight you'll get!" The two Legendaries charged at each other. To be continued... DBX! This battle is a draw, but if I had to pick which duo really won, it was probably Solgaleo and Lunala. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:TheRedRowlet's Battles Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights